Role-playing Page for pg 157!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Role-playing Page for pg 157! 42 Comments Mz.Hyde Mz.Hyde @disqus_NnFUI30kih a year ago Greetings from Oxford! Home of one of the oldest and greatest universities in the world! Hey...didn't Henry and Robert go to Oxford? QUICK! I NEED TO FIND THEIR ROOM NUMBER SO I CAN GO AND SCREAM AT ROBERT TO KISS HENRY!!!! Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Pyrogue • a year ago ((Continuation of The Letter RP with Tairais. I would repost the previous comments but I’m on mobile so I can’t copy/paste on disqus for some reason. Tairais’s turn!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( Sorry this took so long! If everything could stop happening all at once @universe, that'd be swell -- Pyrogue: Oscar looked up at Charricthran, relaxing now that the odd presence had been removed. “Ah, I... s’pose so.” He shivered. “What was that?” )) Charricthran's jovial smile dimmed at the corners. "Best we don' give it a name, kid. All sorts o' power ta be found in those, an' they've plenty o' tha' already." He offered a hand blindly behind him, grin returning to its full brightness after only a moment. "So! How bout the lift back? I don' fancy tryin' ta outrun this thing again. Last time was... messy. Messy? Yeah, tha'll work. Messy." 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Oscar took Charricthran's hand. "Uh, sure." 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago Charricthran was moving through shadow the moment Oscar's hand touched his, eager to be away from that particular street as quickly as possible. Lillian and her family would be fine now that they'd advance warning, and he'd be free of one more set of words. Not that it mattered, as he was still promised to this world for a bit more, but Lillian absolutely was the sort to hold his debt over him for as long as possible. Half a breath passed London around them in dark, watery mockery. He pulled them through The Other on an exhale, stepping out into the shadow of the main stoop, just before the doors to the main hall. "Right. Here we are then. Safe 's houses." He dropped Oscar's hand and turned to check their surroundings, red eyes glittering like fish scales as they darted about. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago Oscar stopped, looking around in disbelief. "...Wow. How'd you... how'd you do that?" he asked, fascinated. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago He nudged the door open with his hip and gave Oscar a cheerful, if slightly mischievous wink. "Faith, trus' an' pixie dus- ah, bugger. Y'know, I don' think tha' books written yet." Charricthran shut his mouth with a jarring 'clack' as teeth met teeth and grinned. "Magic!" He said with a wiggle of his hands, grin turning to smirk. "Now get inside a'fore the bugger hoofs it over here all quick-like." 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago (( Aha, nice reference! :D )) He nodded, somewhat content with the explanation, and entered through the Society's doors. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( Heheh, it suits him :P )) Charricthran held the doors open long enough to offer a few words to Oscar's back. "Thanks 'gain for the favor. Think o' somethin' tha' ain't dumb I can give ya as a reward, an' I'll do so. Money, gems, alcohol an' all 're all good, but if one more bleedin' idiot asks me ta make 'em immortal, I'm showin' em the Nine Hells through their kneecaps." He chuckled, then shook his head. "I'ma go deal with the bugger nowabouts, so don' go collectin' the reward jus' yet. Be seein' ya soon, Oscar!" The doors fell shut with a dull thud. Though there were no footsteps, there was a sudden rush of wind that slithered the smell of decaying leaves and smoke through the air, and Charricthran was gone as quickly as he'd arrived. 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago “Bye!” He smiled lopsidedly as the doors closed, and he turned to go back to his room. Now... What do I want...? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( I've nothing more to add on my end! If you want, we can do a timeskip to where Oscar's got his reward in mind, or we can save that for a later date. Your call! )) 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Tairais • a year ago (( I wouldn't mind saving that RP for later, if that's alright with you? I'm kinda busy at the moment as well, so maybe in a day or two? )) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Pyrogue • a year ago (( I was honestly hoping you'd say that, cos hooooo boy college XD Works for me! )) 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais • a year ago The Fox Over here friend- sorry, am busy hooman ;-; I am down for ALL these things, and more. I need literally anything to motivate me to do work at this point, and the more rps the better (which reminds me of the one I still need to respond to, aaa). 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago Then bruh, just spin the wheel and we'll do one! I'd be happy to do any! ( Though if I had to choose one, it would be Char meeting Errack. He's been hiding out for too long. " Mom! Don't say that! I'm not hiding out!! 3:VVV Nehhhh! ") 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago You wanna do that then? :0 I'm not sure how I'd start it, but I'm game XD 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago Let's DO IT THEN!!! >:DDD Did you want me to start it off? 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago That's a majestic freaking gif, and if you don't mind, yes please! 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago ( Will do! *pops knuckles* Let's work some magic! ) " HUAWWK!! " The thin little group of crows rippled with a shared flinch as Errack beat his wings fitfully. The brown bird fluffed up, an angry shiver passed through his third leg. Beneath him, the branch bobbed. " What do you MEAN you couldn't find anything there?! " The poor bird before him, a young molting crow, croaked out pitifully, attempting to explain what had happened. This earned him another biting caw from his master. " No NO! I don't want to hear another word! Not you or anyone else! " Errack turned towards to little flock of crows with a glare. They all tried their best not to appear embarrassed or scared, but the anxious twitches of their head and wings made it all to plain. Their gazes dropped. If there was one thing both parties knew, it's that they earned no crackers today... The crow beast raised his beak sourly as he lectured the lot. " You've all earned no crackers today! NONE! Nor any break time! I can't take over this part of Through if you guys don't bring me any news on Orin or Callum! Khoros is gone! This should've been over with MONTHS AGO!!!! But NO! Orin's still temporary leader and I have no dirt on him whatsoever! " A surly rumble of disappointment rolled up from his throat. " Honestly, I expected better from you! We've only had since last YEAR to spy on him... Don't you wanna get back at him for siccing his bear of a wolf host on you guys? Don't you wanna make him pay for making us lose Malemi in the fire?! " He sighed. His gang of crows were quiet and unhappy, the weight of failure weighing heavily in their chest. A wash of sympathy ran through Errack. Why yell at them anymore? It's no use berating them when they couldn't help it. There was little they could do to begin with. It's not like the Society of all places would let a stray crow strut inside...And it was already late enough as it is. Callum was there in January and now it was five months later.... Errack shook his head and waved for them to look up. " Alright, listen... There's nothing we can do about this. We were just late, since I was recovering at the time, and that's fine. But just know that I have only a week till my return to Through and I can't go empty handed. Many beasts are going to wonder why I didn't come back sooner and if I don't have an answer for them, then I'm out of luck and time and I most certainly won't become their headbeast. So just...Don't worry about it. You'll make up for it. Ok? Ok. Now go ahead and spread out! We don't have time to hang around anymore. " With that, his minions gave a sad, discouraged nod of understanding and took off into the city, out of the little space he'd created. It didn't help that he felt just as put out as they did. Errack shook his feathers and itched the back of his head before crawling back into the tree hollow, grumbling to himself all the while. see more 2 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago "Well, if they've let me an' mine 'roundabouts, whats ta say they won't think one o' your bigger lot's one o' mine? 'Tain't like most know the difference 'tween blackbirds." Beady eyes glittered with mischief and ambition, flickering between red and black like candlelit gemstones. Charricthran hopped out of the pool of shadow he'd been lurking in, stray drops of darkness like water off a duck's back. Or off a raven's back, as the case were. He tilted his head and offered a smile that was more teeth than beak. You were talkin' Names I know. I have information ya might fancy, should the exchange be... a charmin' sort." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago If there was ever an avian equivalent to going pale, this was it. Errack whipped back in a silent, utmost fluffy, scream, while he blinked rapidly. His rapid heartbeat drummed up a storm in his chest and his claws went from gripping the branch to tight knots, and for a split second, his drab brown plumage lightened up a shade. A thin reedy thread of voice slowly escaped his open beak before he semi came back to reality and brushed his feathers down and offered a trembling claw out in greeting. His voice hadn't recovered fully, coming up in a high pitched crack. " S-s-s-sURE!! W-why not! Ain't like I could deny you. Y-your Ancientness is definitely DEFINITELY a-a-appreciated! " From the look in his eyes, he was both bewildered and in awe, still incredibly shook from the sudden intrusion. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais The Fox • a year ago Charricthran chuckled, shaking Errack's claws rather casually. "Lowercase-a-ancient, kiddo. I ain't Resham, jus' Charricthran. This ain't my world." He dropped the gesture and preened some of his feathers almost lazily before making his offer. "Now, see, I've a few pairs o' eyes o' my own in this charmin' city, but my flock can only do so much. They're more mortal-like, see? 'Taint as easy for them to travel abouts. All I'd want in exchange for what I know is for you ta have yours rendezvous atimes or twos." "So," he said as he fixed Errack with a mischievously twinkling eye, "How's about it? I'm feelin' a mite generous today." 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox Tairais • a year ago " O-oh. Oh? " His awe turned to hungry curiosity as he hopped forward and gave Charricthran a good look over. He squinted at his feathers, gave a small test preen of his feathers, and was even reaching to wrapping his wings around him to pat him completely round, just to be sure of his wholeness. He looked up briefly to catch the raven's gaze, his own eyes deep in thought, crafting a new profile of his sudden, deal making, companion. He croaked quietly to himself before speaking again. " And how long have you been here? I take it long enough to get settled in... and what of Resham? Did you find him or did he find you? " His tone was unusually invested for the little beast, enough to show a more potentially nefarious intent. 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago • edited ((57 65 6c 6c 2c 20 79 6f 75 20 63 61 6e 20 74 61 6c 6b 20 74 6f 20 68 65 72 20 69 66 20 79 6f 75 20 77 61 6e 74 2c 20 62 75 74 20 73 68 65 20 70 72 6f 62 61 62 6c 79 20 77 6f 6e 27 74 20 62 65 20 61 62 6c 65 20 74 6f 20 64 6f 20 61 6e 79 74 68 69 6e 67 20 61 62 6f 75 74 20 69 74 2e)) ((...What? I don't get it, who's on the "catwalk?")) ((Yeah, the discussions time out after a week.)) ((And why would you not talk to Tairais anymore?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Are you cursed to speak in riddles? Who was "killed?" They-or-he would do what? I'm so confused... X~X)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Ok then.Is there a way to lift the curse? Oh heck. >_< Do you mean Author?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago • edited ((Darn. *sigh* Well ain't that a can o worms. What would you want them to do?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((And now I got an answering machine, great. :T Who you telling to "live on?")) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Ok? Wait, how do you know about Author in the first place? They willed themselves out of existence like, years ago.)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago (( Ok then.)) •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((So... now what?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((I hope another messenger arrives soon. What about Catt makes her "the closest?" She's pretty far from everything right now, being in a pocket dimension. And I still don't know what you wanted Author for.)) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Whose heart is it that beats? What will become of Catt should they meet?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Oof. Stop trying to give me a headache please.)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Huh?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((Can she help at all?)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((In the future, if she's lucky.)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((it's a long time in the future... that copy is currently frozen in Antarctica. And is none too friendly.)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Guest • a year ago ((We'll see.)) •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Guest • a year ago (Bruh if this is about me not being on I'm sorry. I've been traveling around the UK for the past month. I'm going to be staying in one place for a month come Monday SO EVERYBODY CALM DOWN.) 2 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Tairais Guest • a year ago (( Creepy mc creeperson speaks again, equally as cryptid as the first time. Ta, ever so. Am I supposed to do something? )) 1 •Share › Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar This comment was deleted. Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • a year ago ((...what? Also, good to see you're still alive friend. ^u^)) •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • a year ago (hi I'm back. Does wanyon want to role-play or have any unfinished role-plays with me that they want to continue?) 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy